


Sanders Sides Oneshots

by Polysexual_Phreckles



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, LGBTQ Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polysexual_Phreckles/pseuds/Polysexual_Phreckles
Summary: just a bunch of Sanders Sides drabbles bc why not
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 9





	1. Author's note

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any grammatical errors please let me know so I can fix them. Also, if you have any requests feel free to put them in the comments!

If you guys have any requests lemme know!  
Also go follow me over on tik tok (@polysexual_phreckles) for more Sanders Sides content!


	2. Can't Sleep?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan does some late night cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: subtle Analogical  
> Warning(s): Fluff, (light)cussing

-Virgil's Pov- 

I whined quietly as I pulled the blankets further over my head. It was so cold in the room that I could practically feel myself shivering. I moved to shove my face into the pillow but paused as my nose caught a whiff of something good. 'Bacon?' I was confused, it was definitely way too early for Patton to be awake. let alone making breakfast for everyone else.  
Despite my better judgement I lifted the blankets off of my head and sat up on the couch. I guess I fell asleep on it after movie night last night.. I swear I didn't have a blanket though.. 'Whatever' I shook the thoughts from my head before heading to the kitchen where the smell was emanating from.  
I gasped as I heard a crash coming from the kitchen. Rushing to the scene, I looked around spying a glass now shattered into a million pieces on the floor.  
"Patto- Lo..?" I looked up in shock, seeing the teacher himself. He looked like garbage.. His normally matted hair now sticking up in different places and his 'serious' tie hanging loose around his unbuttoned polo shirt.  
"You good there teach?" I snickered lightly, a smirk making its way onto my face. 

-Logan's Pov-

I yawned quietly as I slipped on my glasses. The moon was still out, illuminating my room as it showed through the curtains. Of course, I was questioning myself as to why I was up this early. I had been sticking to a strict schedule and it seemed to be working until just recently.. I would awake out of breath as if I had just done some extensive cardio, yet I obviously hadn't as I had been asleep. I assume these are the things that people call 'Nightmares' though, the particular ones that plague me seem to be less terroristic and more realistic 'what if' scenarios.  
For example, one of these so called nightmares had involved Creativ- Roman.. and Virgil. They were having an argument, which was a common occurrence in the mindscape, however, this argument had started shifting into what seemed light flirting, from my less than average knowledge of it. They then began to kiss, which, to my surprise, was when I had woken up. What this meant, I had no idea, but it was nothing a little late night snack couldn't solve.  
I'm aware cooking is more of Patton's thing, though it seems to help soothe my thoughts. I usually focus on this hidden hobby when the others are asleep, which appears more difficult than one would imagine as Virgil almost never stuck to the same sleeping schedule.  
As I made my way down the stairs, a small smirk appeared on my lips, seeing Virgil passed out on the couch with his earbuds in. Leaving him all sprawled out in the open would be wrong.. I told myself as I grabbed a blanket by the closet and draped it over the sleeping trait. I hesitated for only a moment before pulling out his earbuds and setting his phone on the counter for him to grab later.  
I stepped into the kitchen, making as little noise as physically possible as I set the pan onto the stove and turned it on. After the oil and bacon were in the pan, i had decided to grab myself a glass of water. My eyes widened, my breath catching in my throat as the glass shattered onto the floor. It had been a careless mistake, a mere second of drowsiness causing my hand to slip. With my brain already racing as I attempted to clean up the mess, I had failed to notice the footsteps quickly approaching.  
"Patto- Lo..?" I glanced up from the floor, sighing. Of course I had woken him up.. I opened my mouth to apologize before noticing that Virgil was looking over my appearance. My eyes widened as I quickly scrambled to flatten my hair and fix my tie.  
"You good there teach?" Although illogical, I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. His voice always caused my heart rate to increase, which resulted in my chest feeling particularly heavy.  
"Y-Yes.. I am alright, Virgil." 

-Virgil's Pov-

"Y-Yes.. I am alright, Virgil." I rolled my eyes, immediately picking up on Logan's little fib.  
"Bullshit. What's up Lo?" I made my way over to where Logan was crouched and began picking up the biggest glass shards. Watching as Logan grabbed a dustpan, I moved out of his way then walked to the stove where the bacon was cooking.  
"You're gonna burn your food, teach.." I couldn't help but smile as he let out a small frustrated groan, it wasn't everyday that you see Logan worked up over practically nothing.  
"I... " He started to speak but immediately closed his mouth as I turned to face him. Raising an eyebrow, I grabbed a spatula out of the utensil drawer to flip the bacon.  
"I couldn't sleep.. so I came down here to make myself somewhat of a 'midnight snack' as they call it." Logan stepped back, emptying the dustpan full of broken glass into the trashcan. I chuckled softly, glancing back to the couch for a split second before pulling the bacon off of the stove.  
"You're the one who covered me with the blankets, aren't you Lo?" I let myself smirk before continuing.  
"Mind telling me where you placed my phone?" Of course I was paranoid that he had gone through my phone or had just accidentally seen something on it, but I trusted the man well enough to know that he probably hadn't.  
"Ah- Uhm.. I placed it on the counter so that it didn't fall or the cord to your earbuds didn't get wrapped around your throat.." His face got visibly redder at the notion as his back stiffened.  
"And I thought I was the anxious one." I gently scooted the bacon onto a paper plate that I had pulled from the cabinet and set it beside the stove. I heard Logan hum softly before attempting to grab another glass from the cupboard. Laughing softly, I walked behind him and got the glass down for him.  
"Wouldn't want you breaking another one now would we?"


End file.
